


Honey

by slythersimp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Oneshot, Pet Names, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythersimp/pseuds/slythersimp
Summary: A short drabble about nicknames.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is my first time writing for Ushiten, so I’m sorry if it’s not accurate!

“Wakatoshi-kun?” The redhead’s voice remained ever so cheery as his eyes looked up at his boyfriend of four months. 

It was currently after school, and the two were walking to Satori’s place to hang out for a little while before Wakatoshi could go back to his own home.

“Yes, Satori?”

“What would you think if I gave you a nickname?”

Wakatoshi perked an eyebrow. “Like Ushiwaka? The one the public gave me?” He wasn’t exactly a fan of that name. It felt like a bit of a taunt, which wasn’t pleasant.

Satori was quick to shake his head, moving his hands in circular motion. “No, no... Ya know how couples give each other names? Like, uh... Baby, or doll.”

“You want to refer to me as a child? Satori, that’s not-“

He stifled a laugh. “No! I was just thinking I could make up a little pet name for you. It’d be affectionate, ya know?”

“Should I give you a particular name in return?”

Satori shrugged. “If you want to. I don’t mind either way.”

Wakatoshi stared off into the sky, thinking of names he could use for his beloved Satori. What were names he had heard couples use? Angel... Prince... Dear...

He let out a little grunt as he remembered an old man use for a woman whom he assumed his wife at the library.

“Honey.”

Satori scratched his chin as he considered the nickname. “Hmm, kinda old fashioned... I like it!” He looked at Wakatoshi with a wide grin. “Alright, you can call me Honey!”

“You still need to think of a name for me, Honey.”

“Yeah, yeah... Look, my mind’s a little blank right now. Maybe we can brainstorm at my house?”

Wakatoshi nodded.

“That works.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s that! I hope you enjoyed! It was a short little drabble, so it’s probably not the best-


End file.
